Of Twists & Turns
by blossom-M
Summary: Hinata's life takes a turn when her father tells her about plans of marrying her with a much richer family than them. She then meets Naruto, the school's rebel in which she starts to develop feelings. Strange creatures start appearing and she soon finds herself in a world she never thought existed. M for sexual themes, violence, etc...
1. Chapter 1: Of Virtues and Life

Chapter 1: Of virtues and life

It was cloudy in the summer morning of September. Groups of teens walked all together into a tall building where they would be well received by men dressed in a certain type of uniform. Those were the ones who guarded the building. Everyone greeted each other cheerfully. The atmosphere around was youthful and joyful.

The classes at Konoha High had started around a month ago. While some students were full of excitement, others were still bummed as they passed the front gates of the school being reminded of another semester full of work and drama. But nonetheless, the front gates of Konoha High were always admired by even the most rebellious students that hated school. Not only did the front of the school give a good impression; for there were a lot of freshmen complimenting the landscape as they entered. A group of girls admired the garden full of flowers with a variety of colors; despite the day being gloomy.

For some reason, everyone stopped on their tracks and looked behind them to see a large black car stop at the front of the school. The group of girls who were admiring the garden quickly rushed into the front of the school to see the person that had arrived, completely forgetting about the garden.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girls screamed as they saw a handsome tall man stepping out of the vehicle. With elegance, he took his bag full of books. With a cold gaze, he walked in between the group of girls who were trying to drag his attention. Not once did he bother to look at any of them, nor did he have the slightest intention of greeting anyone. As he made his way to the building, he managed to listen to a certain group of guys murmuring into each other's ears about how much of an arrogant he was. Maybe they were right, he always thought about how his attitude irritated many of his classmates; except the girls of course. But for him it was of no importance listening to other people's concerns.

Just as he didn't care about the weather being so gloomy that day, he didn't care what others thought about him. He only cared about himself in the most selfish matter.

A girl with dark long watched the whole scene with amusement. She wasn't surprised about the fact of seeing so many girls forming a group to receive the handsomest boy in the school. She was astonished of the way he had ignored the entire group, and how he didn't even bother to greet the others. It was no wonder that her friend Kiba was always talking about him. Not in a good way of course. She guessed that he was jealous of him as well, but there was only one thing she had agreed with Kiba.

_He is the most stubborn and ungrateful person I've ever met in the world._ She thought of her friend's words. _Even though he has money, he looks at the entire world as if we were a big bunch of monkeys. I can't recall the time he ever said thank you to anyone. _

Maybe her friend Kiba was jealous of Sasuke after all, but he was right about him not ever being grateful to anyone. She too came from a wealthy family. But the only few people who knew how wealthy she is where her closest friends. But nonetheless, she had nothing against Sasuke Uchiha but just the wish of him of realizing the many blessings he had around him.

"Hinata!" A tall girl with short pink hair said as she waved at her.

"Good morning Sakura-san," Hinata said smiling at her friend.

"Ready for the Calculus test today?" Sakura said.

"Don't mention it big forehead." Both Hinata and Sakura turned to see Ino approaching them with a not so pleasant expression.

"Let me guess," Sakura said. "You were up all night watching 'The Misfortunes of Sally Stewart' and forgot about the test today."

"Yes in fact I was." Ino girl said smiling ironically. "Besides, I never understood the topic. The teacher didn't even give us enough time to study…"

"Ino-pig he did." Sakura said glaring at Ino. "He gave us three weeks. I think that is enough time to finish watching your series."

"But it was the season finale!" Ino said. "Look, whatever. I'll just copy from you're test."

"No you will not! I studied hard for this test; you have no idea how much. So it's not my responsibility whether you fail or not."

"Wow what a great friend you are big forehead." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata.

"I-Ino-san," Hinata said quietly. "I-I can tutor you before the test…"

"And do you guarantee I won't fail?"

"Ino!"

"What? I at least want to start my semester with good grades. Last year my grades were awful." Ino said as she pulled out a cherry lollipop from her bag and popped it into her mouth. The guys that were passing by her looked at her with a blush on their cheeks and sighing at the way she sucked the lollipop.

Ino was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Her long blonde hair, in which she would usually tie it in a pony tail, would drag everyone's attention by how rich and healthy it looked. Most of the guys would drool for her as she would walk by them. Her body was one to die for, and her flirty personality would captivate any man's eyes. She had had several boyfriends, but none of which had been serious with her. She would always look for Hinata and Sakura to console her whenever one of her boyfriends would break up with her. But in a way, she would still get back up and keep moving forward for she had a very positive personality that Hinata always admired from her.

Unlike Ino, Sakura was considered as a beautiful girl as well, but most guys were scared of her personality. Whenever she felt that a guy would try to make a move on her, she would use her tough attitude and scare him away. In a way, Hinata liked it because she would scare the stalkers that would follow them whenever they went out to the mall. But Sakura's attitude would sometimes scare Hinata a little bit. But nonetheless, the three of them had gotten close since freshman year. Sakura and Ino already knew each other since childhood and basically their personalities were very similar; except that Ino was flirtier and Sakura wasn't. They would always fight like sisters all the time, but Hinata knew how much they both cared for each other.

"I-It depends on you…" Hinata said to Ino, she raised her brow while noticing the guys that were drooling over her friend. "I can help you out, but you have to put your effort in it."

"If it helps… then I can lend you my notebook so that you can get an example of the exercises." Sakura said while trying look as though she didn't care; trying to show some arrogance in her voice which did not work at all. She was naturally always helpful to others… only if they deserved it.

"Alright, I will!" Ino said cheerfully. She suddenly wrapped each of her arms on top of her friend's shoulders, dragging them into a big bear hug while walking toward their classroom.

"I knew I could count on the two of you!"

"Yeah yeah… Now let us go you pig, we're suffocating here…" Sakura said forcing her voice due to the lack of oxygen.

"Oops!" Ino quickly took her arms off each of them while giggling in the girly way she always did. "We'll group up after second period."

"Group up, for what?" A guy with tan skin said, approaching them as he grinned.

"None of your business buddy." Ino said glaring at him.

"Oh really, then Hinata, is it okay if I 'group up' with you too?" That made said girl blush furiously and hide her red cheeks by looking at the floor.

"That is the lamest joke that you've said right after the first one you told us when we met you," Ino said while crossing both of her arms. "Let's face it Kiba, you ain't funny!"

"Well, at least I try." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway? This isn't your homeroom."

"You don't need to remind me, I came here to talk to Hinata." Kiba said getting near Hinata.

"Oohhh… Are you finally going to ask her out?" Ino said.

"Well, only if Hinata accepts." Kiba said winking at said girl, making her face go completely red. He always liked teasing her like that.

Kiba liked teasing Hinata since childhood. In a way, everybody suspected that he had a crush on her; but it was very difficult to see whether he did or not since they were both best friends. Whenever someone would ask him about his feelings for Hinata, he would always say something that would leave them confused; he knew how to defend himself from others really well. But Hinata never once saw him as more than just a friend. Shino was the other guy that the two of them had spent their childhood together. The three of them were always together. They were the only two guys that Hinata wouldn't get so nervous around. They were basically her older brothers.

Kiba noticed how red her face was so he changed his expression into a serious one. "But seriously though, we need to talk." Hinata nodded and Kiba made the gesture that he wanted to talk alone outside. Hinata then followed him out of the classroom.

"S-So what is it that you want to talk about?" Hinata said shyly. Kiba smirked at her expression.

_Same ol' Hina_. Kiba thought as he then ran a hand in between a piece of her hair that was on her front shoulder. It was the little things that he did, that even though Hinata thought of him as a brother and as her best friend, it would make her nervous sometimes.

"Has your father talked to you?" He said taking his hand off her hair.

"N-No… Why?" Kiba then looked at her. She could see that there was something going on whenever her friend looked at her with such a serious expression; normally he was always joking and smiling.

"I don't think this is the right time to tell you… But you have a right to know..."

"About what?" And as soon as Kiba was about to answer her question, he felt a sudden dark aura in his back, making him shiver and feel goose bumps run all over his arms.

_I'm dead._ Kiba thought as he feared the worst about to happen.

"Hinata-sama, may I know why is Kiba so close to you?"

"Neji-nissan…" Hinata said as she left Kiba's side and went to greet her cousin.

"Hey man, I was only talking to her." Kiba said raising his hands as if he were about to get arrested. "There's nothing to be worried about, besides she's my friend, we hangout all the time."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have let my guard down." Neji said glaring at him.

"As if I'll ever do anything to her," Kiba said, and now he really did feel like mocking him. "You know, Hinata is a full grown woman now… She doesn't need a bodyguard to be around her all the time."

"Well, when I see people like **you **surrounding her… It makes me think that something bad might happen to her." Neji said as he crossed his arms in his usual arrogant way. "It is when she mostly needs to be taken care of…"

"Of what," Kiba said starting to approach Neji in a dangerous way. He then grabbed Neji at his collar, pulling him close to his face. All the time, Neji never changed his expression. "A thug. Delinquent. Playboy?"

"Okay guys I think this is enough." A girl with two buns on the top of her head said as she separated the two of them. "Neji, we should go. Rock Lee is waiting for us in the class; remember we have a project to finish before the teacher comes in."

"Yeah, you better listen to your girlfriend. She clearly knows how much of a pussy you are to take on a **man**." It was then Neji's turn to grab Kiba tightly from his collar and pull him close to his face.

"What did you say?"

"N-Neji-nissan, please don't do anything to him…" Hinata said, fearing for the worst to happen. She knew how much her cousin over protected her; especially if there was a boy included. "H-He's only joking to mock you… You know K-Kiba-kun can be an idiot sometimes…"

"I said enough already." Ten Ten said grabbing Neji's arm and pulling him away from Kiba. "You can later deal with him **after **school. Not in the hallway where a teacher can see you."

Neji then took a deep breath to relax his shoulder.

"Fine… Inuzuka, I won't let my guard down on you." Neji said still looking at him as Ten Ten was still holding his arm, pulling him away as fast as possible.

"What just happened?" They turned around to see Sakura standing next to the door. She had been there all the time since the moment she heard Kiba's laughter and Neji's threat. "More like, what did you do now?"

"Me?" Kiba said pointing at himself. "I was only talking to Hinata. It's Neji that keeps coming out of nowhere thinking that I'll rape her."

They suddenly heard the three bells ringing; indicating that they needed to be at their seats already for the first period to start.

"Shit, now I'm late for Economy." Kiba said opening his eyes wide nervously. He then turned around to go. "Hinata, our conversation isn't over. There is something important that you should know." And with that said he rushed back to his classroom.

"Is he finally going to confess to you?" Sakura said, making Hinata jump at the sudden question.

"S-Sakura-san, n-not you too!"

"What? He may be your childhood friend, but it seems as though you two spend too much time together." She said winking at her. "No wonder Neji gets jealous."

"H-He does not… He just gets a little concerned."

"Sure, whatever you say Hina." Sakura said smiling playfully at her.

As the two girls entered the class, Sakura couldn't help but look at Sasuke sitting at the left side of the classroom. He was always sitting in the corner where no one would disturb him. She, on the other side, had always wanted to sit next to him. But the first time she did, she tried to make conversation with him and all he said was that she was being annoying; which felt like a bucket full of ice cold water falling on top of her.

Sasuke seemed to notice that someone was looking at him so he turned to look at the person with his usual cold and serious gaze. Sakura noticed and quickly looked away.

It was no secret to Hinata about her friend having feelings for Sasuke. She had always made it obvious since the first time she met him. And as cute and as sweet as it looked like, Hinata couldn't help but feel bad for her friend; for she knew that Sasuke's pride would never let him lay eyes on her friend Sakura. Deep down, she still hoped that Sasuke's attitude could change and notice her friend.

The whole classroom sat down right when the teacher started calling for assistance. Only a few weren't present in the moment.

Since the teacher was passing next to Hinata, she heard him calling a certain name and making an unpleasant expression as he called him out. The person he had called wasn't present at the moment. But Hinata managed to hear the teacher whispering something about 'how troublesome he was for always being late'. She didn't exactly know who it was, but it seemed as though the student was very fond of Iruka.

And so the class started. Many were already asleep; some were throwing tiny papers at each other while others, like Hinata and Sakura, were actually paying attention to the lecture.

The lecture was suddenly interrupted by the door busting open roughly; making Hinata jump a little after being so silently concentrated. A blonde boy was then seen getting into the classroom as fast as he could. What caught Hinata's attention were the unusual three whisker marks at each cheek that he had. His tan skin was covered in sweat. His blonde hair was messy, and it looked wild the way he styled it. Wild in a good way; at least that's what Hinata thought.

"I'm here… I'm here…" He said in between each breath he took, breathing heavy.

"Naruto, you're late, again." He waited for him to catch his breath. "Unless there was an emergency with a relative, or a sudden death, then I would consider you free from detention… But if it's because you overslept again, then I have no choice but to-"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said finally already relaxing his breathing, and interrupting the teacher. "I promise I'll get to school early from now on… But please, don't put me on detention again! It would be the tenth time this month!"

"And not to mention the twenty fifth time in less than two months…" As Iruka said this, the whole classroom was heard laughing. Some were giggling to themselves, trying to seem unnoticeable, while others were noticeably making fun of him by laughing. Even Sakura and Ino were giggling a little; except for Hinata. She was impressed by the way Naruto had had the courage to show up to class even though it was late; and that the teacher would scold him in front of the whole classroom. If it was her, she would've already died from embarrassment. She was sure Naruto would blush in embarrassment, but instead, he stood there not caring whether everyone was laughing at him or not. "I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you get detention today…"

"But," Naruto said exasperated. "I'll miss the soccer tryouts!"

"Then you should've thought about it last night before going to sleep." Iruka said. "Now go and take a seat while I finish… what is left of the fifteen minutes of the lecture."

Iruka didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but even as he said that, the rest of the classroom was giggling again.

Naruto then proceeded to walk toward the first seat that he saw. All the time the whole classroom was looking at him. He then sat down next to Hinata.

When Hinata saw him walking toward the seat next to her, she had smiled a little to him, trying to show some kindness. But he didn't even noticed her, he was so mad at the moment that he didn't wanted to look at anyone.

Iruka then continued what was left of the lecture. But he suddenly stopped when he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. Everyone knew that Iruka had made it clear that it was his number one rule to never fall asleep in his classroom; otherwise that student will suffer the consequences. He then grabbed the big Language Literature book he had on his desk and forcibly placed it on top of Naruto's desk; making him wake up surprised. He had fallen deeply asleep while he was seated, even though it wasn't the most comfortable position, for him it was like sitting on a big pillow.

"Uh… Wha…" Naruto said raising his head up and looking at Iruka with red eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Naruto," Iruka was about to scold him again, but he was soon interrupted by the bell ringing. "I'll see you at my desk in the teacher's lounge before you go to detention after school." Naruto was about to say something to defend himself, but he decided not to since it would only make matters worse.

Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and left fast.

"Hey Hinata, don't forget about what you promised!" Ino said walking pass by her. "I'm counting on both you and Sakura."

"Sure do Ino-san… I'll help as much as I can… It is my pleasure to do so." Hinata said grabbing her bag and giving her friend a warm smile. Ino yelled back at her a 'thank you' and left the classroom fast. She sighed as she thought about her friend's foolish way of always saying something that would make everyone look at them; always causing the impression of a loud person since she was one.

Hinata then stopped on her tracks before leaving the room as her eyes were lost in two blue eyes. She then saw that those eyes belonged to Naruto, who had looked at the two girls upon the loud request. She saw him look away fast and taking his stuff with him as he exited the room; all the time he had an expression that said that he wasn't interested in anything else but to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Man that test was hard!" Ino said as she sat down next to Sakura and Hinata inside the classroom. Sakura was battling with trying to open her juice while Hinata was silently eating her lunch box. "And that last exercise… It was impossible to do. Only a genius could solve it… I can't believe Kakashi-sensei would give us so little time for such a hard test…"<p>

"That last exercise was the easiest problem of the whole test, Ino." Sakura said as she finally inserted her straw inside her juice. "Kakashi-sensei gave us that exercise to practice in his class… What were you doing during his class? Weren't paying attention?"

"Well… no… But you know math isn't my strongest subject."

"Neither as English, nor History, etc..."

"Oh shut up big forehead." Ino said standing up from her sit. "I do have a favorite subject that I am actually good at… And that is Physical Ed."

"Yeah because it doesn't involve any numbers or words…" Sakura said smiling. Hinata sighed as she saw her two friends arguing.

"Hey Hinata," Hinata heard as Kiba entered their classroom. "You got a minute?"

"S-Sure do Kiba-kun." Hinata said. Kiba indicated her that it had to be in privacy, so they had both left the classroom.

"Do you think he wants to confess to her?" Ino said, not caring if she was heard or not. Luckily Hinata did not manage to hear her, but the people that were close to her did.

"Who knows…? They've been best friends since little, and it's pretty obvious that Kiba does have feelings for her." Sakura said looking at them. "Even though Shino is always with Hinata as well, all he does is protect her as if she were his little sister; just like Neji… But Kiba on the other side, he gets over protective and sometimes even jealous…"

"Hey look," Ino said suddenly with a low voice. "Sasuke-kun was looking this way."

"Huh?" Sakura then blushed and looked at where Sasuke was sitting and all she could see is that he had on his usual serious expression. He was indeed looking at their way, but as he saw him notice him, he got up and left the classroom.

"I bet he was looking at me and not at you big forehead." Ino said as she gently pulled her fringe out of her eyes. "Maybe he finally realized that I am all he wants…"

"Oh, really… Then if he is interested in you, why did he leave instead of coming here to ask you out?"

"He must be shy." Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino kept talking about how Sasuke will pick her above any other girl; since she is considered one of the most popular and prettiest girls in Konoha High.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata had made their way to a hallway that was far away from her classroom (and from her friends), or as Kiba always described them, her 'silly' friends.

"No one will bother us here… Not even you're cousin Neji." He said as he walked toward the window and gazed outside. "Hinata, there is something important that you need to know… But I don't know how to say it…"

Hinata looked at him and all she felt was a sudden pressure in her chest, indicating that something was not right.

"Kiba-kun… You're worrying me now… Is everything alright?" She said as she got closer to him.

"No… It is not…" He said still looking outside the window. He then noticed something moving at the top of the building. "Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"What?" Hinata asked, feeling confused as to the sudden change of mood.

"That idiot new kid," Kiba said pointing at the top of the building. "He's taking a nap on the edge of the building where there is no fence!"

Hinata then realized that it was Naruto who he was talking about. She saw him nap so calmly at the top of the building, very close to the edge, exposing himself to a big ugly fall. But he seemed so peaceful, that she doubted that he would fall. And if he did, then an angel would rescue him… His face was as peaceful as she wished she could have in her home.

"Oh whatever… a teacher will come later and get him in trouble again." Kiba said turning around. And that was when she saw that Kiba's expression seemed worried. "Hinata… the reason I asked you later about your dad is because I heard something that Neji mentioned earlier."

"W-What is it?" Hinata said as she felt her heart beating fast from the tension.

"Well, first of all, don't think that I was eavesdropping on your cousin… I was just walking by and managed to hear him… But what he said really shocked me… So much that I needed to ask you about it and if you didn't know, which in fact it seems quite likely that you don't, then I want to be the first one to tell you…" He gave a long pause as he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "Hinata… I don't think you're going to like what I say…"

"Just tell me what it is Kiba-kun… I trust that you mean to not harm me. Whatever it is, I am sure that I can manage it."

"Very well… Hinata, you're father has betrothed you…" Kiba gave a long pause as he saw Hinata's expression change into a surprised one. "I heard Neji this morning talking about it… When he saw that I was there, I left quickly to tell you…"

"I-I… can't believe this…" Hinata said as tears started forming in her eyes, but she managed to hold them in. "I know that my relationship with my father isn't at its best… but I never thought that he would ever do this to me behind my back… Even my own Nissan knew this…"

"Hinata, I'm sorry for what I just said. But you'll have to act soon… Your father is planning on telling you today, and it seems as though business is everything to him… He's going to make you accept the engagement in order to win more finance…"

"Inuzuka-san, I think you've said enough…" They suddenly heard as Neji showed up walking toward them. "This is only a matter of family business, in which it does not concern you…"

"Oh really, then if I hadn't butted in, Hinata would've been getting the surprise of her life later… Sooner or later she has to know! And I'm surprised that even her own cousin, who protects her so much, was hiding something like that to her!"

"Inuzuka-san, you know nothing about our family or how her father treats her!" Neji then grabbed Hinata's arm. "And look at what you just did! Hinata-sama is now upset…"

"N-Neji-nissan… W-Why did you not tell me this before?" Hinata said. "Why did you hide it from me…?"

"Hinata-sama, please understand that… Your father made me promise to him that I wouldn't tell you… And I was planning to tell you about it, despite making that promise to Hiashi-sama. But even so; it is you who concerns me a lot…"

"Since when do you know about this?" Hinata said looking at him. Neji couldn't help but feel a little pressure in his chest as he saw the deception in her eyes.

"About a month… I was waiting for the right moment to tell you…" Hinata then nodded and turned around to walk away from him. Kiba tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she only moved fast to avoid any comfort.

"Wait, Hinata!" Kiba said following her as she then started walking faster. She then started running and disappeared into the next hallway taking the stairs.

Kiba kept going following her, but he soon felt Neji's hand on his shoulder stopping him from his track.

"I think it's best if you let Hinata-sama be by herself right now…" Kiba roughly took his hand off his shoulder and glared at him. "She's upset right now, but she won't be like that for long… You know how she is, sometimes she needs time to be alone and think. She never spontaneously yells at people, nor does she ever get into an argument…"

Hinata ran fast enough on the stairs and made her way up to the top of the building. She then stopped and crouched down a little to catch her breath. She felt pressure in her chest, fatigued and sweat coming down her forehead. She suddenly felt a single drop of rain fall down on her shoulder, and looked up to see that the sky had gotten much darker than it was in the morning. She then started thinking about what Kiba had told her. She didn't know how to overcome that shock so she decided to runaway by herself to calm down.

Her head was dizzy with all the things that went through her mind. So she walked next to the edge of the ceiling were there were no fences. She was sure people were watching her from the other classrooms, but she didn't care. It wasn't as though she was going to jump off the building; she just needed a free way to look outside the school. She needed to feel the fresh air and the smell of humid rain about to fall down. She then breathed in and out to calm down her nerves and anxiety. It was then that she realized something she hadn't asked Neji.

_Who am I engaged to?_ Hinata thought as she closed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. She then gave out a long sigh and sat down.

Staring at the cloudy sky, she thought about how much she used to enjoy those rainy days at home back when her mother was still alive. She would make soup, bake some cookies and they would eat them; fresh from the oven. Her little sister would fight with her in order to win their mother's attention. Her mother would laugh and hug them both. At night, her mother would put them in bed and hum a sweet song until they would eventually fall asleep.

_Mother, only you know what is best for me… But what should I do? It's so scary to think that I am engaged to someone I don't even know, nor do I love… _Hinata then looked down from the building. She noticed that there were people walking around. From her view, they all looked like ants. She wished she could sometimes be the one who is bigger than the others. So that they could all look up to her and not treat her like a defenseless child.

She then thought about it again. There was no reason to be mad at Neji since it wasn't his fault. It was her father's doing after all. She couldn't blame Neji for keeping it from her; he was only trying to protect her. But then again, she wasn't a child anymore.

She pushed all her thoughts away as she heard the bell ring. She stood up and went straight to the next class she had, hoping that it would rain a little.

Soon, after a long day, the final bell rang, indicating that it was time to leave.

Many students took their things and got out of their classrooms as fast as they could. Hinata always took her time to organize her things before leaving; she never had the anxiety that the others had.

"Hey Hinata," She turned around to see Ino running towards her through the hallway. "A couple of guys invited me to go and get some ice cream. And they said that I could bring my friends along. I already invited Sakura but she refused. But the other girls I asked said yes… I was wondering if you wanted to tag along as well."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass-"

"Come on Hinata!" Ino said grabbing both of her shoulders. "It's their treat… It's not every day that you get a chance like this. And besides, you won't be alone. And it is also a great way to meet cute guys." She said the last thing winking at her. Hinata blushed and then shook her head.

"Sorry, but I have things to do. But thank you Ino-san for inviting me, perhaps maybe for a next time…"

"Aw come on, what are you going to do? Sit in your room and finish some homework or read a book? Hinata, do something different once in a while… You'll always have plenty of time to read… But, if it is what you want then I won't force you." Ino said as she took her hands off both of Hinata's shoulders and giving her a sad look. Hinata couldn't help but feel bad. But something told her that she shouldn't go. It was vibe, she guessed.

"I'm sorry Ino-san, but I promise I will for a next time."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Hina!" As Ino said this, she hugged Hinata tightly and walked away fast enough to catch the crowd of people that were waiting for her at the other side of the hallway.

She felt bad for turning down her friend's offer, but she really didn't want to go; especially if there were going to be a lot of guys that she didn't know. But all she wanted was to relax. Besides, her cousin Neji would only tag along with them just to watch over her.

"I'm going to walk Tenten to her house before walking home." She heard Neji say as she saw him approaching her.

"It's okay Neji-nissan; I'm going to stay here a little longer." She said smiling at him.

"Are you sure? Because you can come with us, I prefer it more than you walking home alone." Neji said with his usual over-protective brotherly tone of voice.

"It's okay Neji-nissan, I'll be fine." She said softly.

Neji sighed a little and gave her a worried look.

"Fine, but don't come home late!"

"Don't worry I won't." As Hinata said so, she kissed her cousin in the cheek and left.

The school was almost empty; almost everyone had left to their homes. Hinata was one of the few left. But before going home, she wanted to go to the music classroom. She had done a habit of playing the piano there whenever no one was around. Coming from a rich family, Hinata was forced to learn many things, such as playing piano, doing ballet, singing class, etc… But she had never liked any of those things, except for the piano. Her eldest sister on the other side; was very talented in many ways. In just a few lessons, she had dominated well the ballet steps, faster than Hinata would ever thought she would. She once sprained her ankle, making her father disappointed, but she never blamed him since she was never that good at it as much as she tried to. Her sister was basically her father's favorite in everything. But she never envied her; she always accepted every insult or argument that her father would give her.

Her sister Hanabi, on the other hand, had a great relationship with Hinata in which she admired her older sister a lot.

Hinata thought about how much she and Hanabi were completely opposites. Hanabi was more outgoing, much clever. Hinata was more of the shy, introverted type. But that didn't stop the two sisters from being so close to each other since their mother's death. Hinata remembered a song that her mother would sing most of the time. Her mother had studied abroad in Europe and had managed to learn many languages of many cultures; but such as in music where she would play the piano ever so beautiful.

Hinata then saw the classroom and opened the door. She was about to close it, but she then thought that no one was there either way, so she decided to leave it slightly open. She quickly spotted the piano, and sat at the bench. She then started playing and soon after a few seconds of playing, she opened then started reciting the song that her mother used to love.

It was a soft and sweet song. She had practiced it since years; but such as other songs. And thinking about it, no one had ever heard her sing; not even her cousin Neji. The singing lessons she had taken once had helped her define her voice.

She sang as she moved her hands over the piano, making each tone sound soft raising her voice ever as often as she would get closer to the choir of the song. It was then, that she hadn't noticed that someone was behind the door, she heard someone letting out a yell of pain as she head a thump in the floor. She stopped playing and turned around to see that it was Naruto who was on the floor. Said guy looked at her and made his usual grin of embarrassment while scratching the back of his head.

"S-Sorry if I interrupted you…" He said. And so a big blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Keep looking forward for more! The good part hasn't started yet.<p>

I accept any type of critic; I am not bothered by it.

This is my first story since the last story I posted four to five years ago...

Enjoy yourselves!


	2. Chapter 2: Of first encounters

Chapter 2: Of first encounters

"Alright Naruto, you can sit here." Iruka said indicating the seat that was next to his small desk.

His desk was all covered in papers and a bunch of magazines. Iruka pushed away all the papers and took out another folder. Naruto wondered that if it was probably the test he had given them the day before.

"Now Naruto, I want to ask you something… But before that, I just want you to know that I have been reading your student record, and all I have to say is that it isn't at all that good looking..."

"What'd you mean?" Naruto said. "Does it mean I'll get suspended? Or worse, you'll call my parents… Just know that I don't have any parents, only a godfather who takes care of me and if he finds out that I am in trouble he'll kill me for sure!"

Iruka let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry Naruto; I won't be calling your godfather… And yes, I already knew that you live with him. But Naruto, you're on probation, meaning that you have to behave. And what I meant to ask was, what is it that keeps you from waking up early in the morning? You're late almost every day… And not only that, but you have been caught cutting class and copying during a test… If you keep this up, you really might get suspended…"

"No please don't" Naruto said quickly standing up. "Please, I can't get kicked out of school again! Ero-sennin will make sure I get my punishment for good this time…"

"I know Jiraiya-san myself, and I know that he won't like it if I call him to give him news about you… All I'm saying is that, you have to work on your sleeping habit and on your academic disciplinary. I forgive you for being tardy. But as of tomorrow on, I want you to come early to school. No more being late for school, otherwise you'll get called to the principal's office, and trust me you do not want the principal scolding you…" Naruto gulped and felt a cold small sweat running down his forehead. He knew who the principal of that school was; she used to be Jiraiya's classmate and not to mention that they were still communicating with each other. "So, as your punishment, you will have to clean my classroom for the rest of the month…"

"What?" Naruto said loudly. "But-"

"No buts Naruto." Iruka said. "Otherwise I'll have to give you detention… You choose."

Naruto let out another low growl and nodded.

"Where's the mop?" He said faking his tone of voice forcefully to seem as though he was okay with it.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, thinking about when he was around his age, but he was never as hyper or as troublemaker as Naruto is.

"Curse you Iruka-sensei and your stupid freak cleaning habit." Naruto murmured as he was walking along the hallway. If it wasn't for Iruka's cleaning freak habit, he would've been at the soccer tryouts by now. Now he had to wait a whole semester again.

_So Iruka-sensei said that his classroom is next to the music room… _Naruto thought as he looked for the classroom. He already knew the school's structure like the palm of his hand. But he never bothered to pass by the art classroom, nor music classroom, or the hallway with the different types of clubs. He would call it the nerd's hallway; not his thing at all. Maybe that was why he was already starting to fail Iruka's class.

He soon saw Iruka's classroom number; it was right next to the music classroom. But as he passed by, he saw that the door from the music class was slightly open. It was then that he heard a sudden sweet and soft melody followed by a voice as gentle as the touch of a butterfly.

_Stabat Mater, dolorosa, Stabat Mater, dolorosa_

_Iuxta Crucem lacrimosa, dum pendebat filius._

It was the voice of a female; her tone of voice coming out softly enough. It was like the sound of an angel who was praying for world peace.

Naruto had never heard a voice as sweet as that one. He couldn't stand his curiosity so he went and saw through the slightly opened door; it was then that he saw her. She had long dark hair, her hands were moving smoothly. He managed to move a little to see if he could catch to see her face. And soon, he noticed that it was the quiet girl that sat next to him at the first period. Since the moment he started sitting next to her, not once did she ever said a word to him. He once did try to ask her something, but he couldn't manage to hear what she was saying since she spoke in a very low voice. He thought she was weird and creepy, but now that he was hearing her sing for the first time, he was astonished and surprised. Who would've thought that someone so quiet could hide such a talent?

He moved a little further, and as he did, he suddenly lost balance due to the position he was. His hand slipped from grabbing the door's handle and fell on to the floor. He didn't have time to get up and leave fast so as to not scare the girl; but she had already seen him.

When he looked at her, she was already looking at him with a surprised look. He noticed that her skin was pale but very smooth looking. Her cheeks were flushed with red, her lips were small, and her hair was longer than he thought it was, which made him want to pass his fingers through her soft hair. He then saw her blushing surprised look and grinned a little bit and laughed like an idiot from the embarrassment of falling.

"Hehe… Sorry if I interrupted your rehearsal…" He said while scratching the back of his head, still sitting on the floor.

"N-Not at all." She said.

"Say… What's your name? I think we seat next to each other at a class…"

"I am, Hinata Hyuga… A-And we take Iruka-sensei's class together…"

"Ah, now I see!" He said grinning. "Well, my name is Naruto-"

"Uzumaki-san… Y-Yes I know your name…" She said shyly while looking at the floor as her cheeks got flushed again.

"Call me Naruto," He said as he got up. He then smiled again. "I will be the future ruler of a big company one day, Dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled a little at his sudden comment. She had heard that he wanted to become a CEO of a big company but that he didn't even had any connections.

"So… What was that song that you were playing just now?"

"I-It's called Stabat Mater… My mother used to sing it to me a-all the time…" She said while still blushing and looking away. For some reason, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye; she felt that if she did she would get lost in them.

"Do you perhaps belong to any singing record or any of those sorts?" She then moved her head in negation. "No? Why not? You sing beautiful, I'm sure you could easily win any singing competition, Dattebayo!"

She looked at him in awe. No one had ever said that to her.

"Oh shit, I have to clean Iruka-sensei's classroom." He said while opening his eyes wide. He made his way out the door fast but stopped before leaving. "See ya Hinata! It was nice meeting ya!"

"N-Nice meeting you too…" She said almost in a low voice, in which Naruto did not seem to hear since he left the classroom fast.

It was a good thing that Hinata always kept a small umbrella in her school bag. After Naruto left, she stayed in the classroom playing the piano for a couple of minutes. It was when she suddenly heard the thunder from outside that she realized that it was already late. When she saw outside, it was raining like crazy. She took out her small umbrella and opened it. She then took off calmly to her house, even though she knew Neji would start calling her and interrogating her to know where she is.

Hinata had never liked when it rained so much like it was in that moment; it was in a rain like that that her mother had passed away from cancer. She still remembered it clearly, her mother lying in her bed looking all defenseless and so weak. Her father sitting next to her emotionless, not a single tear did he shed. The only one who was crying was her. Hanabi was still too young to even know what was going on. And just when there was a sound of a thunder, her mother had already closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Even their servants still mourned her mother's death. She was a woman whom her kindness was to be remembered.

Hinata finally spotted her home from far away. As always, the Hyuga residence was isolated, not even a soul was there. She saw a light emanating from the windows of the left side of the mansion. She guessed her father was there after all, probably in his office room, but at least the house wasn't that empty. As she stepped in, she took off her shoes leaving them on the front, and saw that Neji was sitting in the couch seeming somehow petrified.

"Hinata-sama!" He said exasperated. She then wondered why her cousin seemed to be scared.

"Father came home early…" She said and Neji nodded. She then noticed that he looked down at the floor with worried eyes. "Neji-nissan, is there something-"

"Hinata-sama, your father is home early because he needs to speak of something important to you…" He said, she then knew what he meant; he probably already knew who her fiancé is and he seemed to be shocked by it. "But before he tells you, I just want you to know that whatever you hear him say, please try to maintain a calm position… I think you will be quite shocked once he tells you so… Please do not question him or any of the sorts… I don't want him to do anything to…" Neji was then caught off by Hiashi's voice.

"Hinata, it's good that you're already here…" Hiashi said in a serious tone. "Please, come and sit down with me to have some tea… There is something important that you need to know." He then disappeared into the other room.

Hinata then looked at Neji a little scared. Normally her father was always cold, but this time he sounded way more serious than usual. She then followed her father to the room where he had led her.

Inside the room, there was a small table in the middle where Hinata sat facing her father. Her father then grabbed a cup for her and served her some tea as she sat down on the floor; obviously on top of a comfy pillow.

"Hinata, I have been speaking to some of my connections, and they have made me really good offers…" Hiashi stopped just to take a sip from his tea. As he calmly did so, Hinata could feel her heartbeat in her throat from how nervous she felt. "The offers consist mostly about negotiations, administration in the weakest areas, some shareholders partners have even offered to sell me their share… As you know, the company is at its best time right now, but that doesn't mean I should let my guard down… Many other companies are always aware of the slightest mistake we do just to sue us or cheat their way up.

"And I fear that when I am no longer here, I don't want you to lead the company by yourself feeling insecure or scared... We can't afford to lose what we have gained from years of hard work and sacrifice." Hiashi said pausing again to take another sip from his tea calmly. "As you know, every year there is a party thrown exclusively for the people who have the highest positions in a company... And sometimes, we do business in that same activity such as selling shares, planning for future, buying other people's shares and even the closing negotiation of two working companies together…

"So I contacted the Uchiha Corp. and they made me a really good offer… It has already been settled that you, my eldest daughter and heiress to my shares of the Hyuga Company, is to be engaged to the youngest of the Uchiha family; in which I understand he is of your same age."

At that moment, Hinata had already stopped drinking her tea upon hearing her father's words.

"The benefits of this union consist in many things such as, when the day of your inheritance of the company comes; the youngest of the Uchiha will be the one to take care of the business… That way, you won't have to bother with going to any meetings, nor attending certain conferences; the job has always been for a man to do. Not only will this help you, but it will also help out the company as well. The Uchiha will unite with us and give us their parts of shares in exchange of the engagement… Both companies will be even more successful and gain much more than we do now…" Hiashi took a quick pause just to breathe in; it was hard talking about this topic with his eldest daughter even though he knew it was best for her. "Hinata… I know that this is very difficult for you to understand… But, for some time already, your grandfather has been making his observations on you… He does not approve of you inheriting the company… It's too much work for a woman and for someone like you. You are kind and gentle, Hinata. It is your best quality, but also your greatest weakness in the business area…"

Hinata only nodded while looking at the floor, trying to hold the tears that were evident already. She did not want her father to see her cry at a moment like that, she would only look like a little girl in front of him. Her father then cleared his throat so that she would look at him in the eyes, which worked.

"A party will be held at the Uchiha Company this Friday night. All business men will be there, obviously this party is also held just for the purpose of making more negotiations, but I want you to come with me so that you can meet your fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha." It was then that Hinata blinked twice after hearing the name.

_Sasuke Uchiha? I am engaged to Uchiha-san!_ She thought on the verge of almost freaking out. The guy almost every girl in her school went crazy for is her future husband. She then stood up, and tried to open her mouth to decline what her father had said.

"This isn't an option for you to make Hinata, this is an agreement that both Itachi Uchiha and I have made already. So I expect you to behave at the party." Hiashi then stood up and bowed to her before leaving. "Later we will organize an engagement party… Later I will inform you more about your engagement and of your future." Hiashi then walked out of the room.

Hinata was devastated. It was all just a part of a negotiation that her father had agreed to do with his fellow business acquaintances. She headed toward her room passing by Neji and not saying a word to him. It wasn't his fault, but she just needed time to reason everything her father had said to her. What was she going to do with her studies? It was her last year of high school, how was she going to spend the whole year by knowing that she was engaged? What would happen to her plans of going to college, meeting her prince and marrying the man she hoped to fall in love with? It was a childish dream, but all she wanted was to get out of the house, save her cousin Neji from basically being the slave of the house, and to take her little sister with her so that she wouldn't have to go through the same thing as well. But how was she going to do all this when she didn't even have a plan? Her father would never allow her to step in the house ever again, but she didn't mind as long as her cousin and her sister were saved.

She sat down her bed thinking about it. A tear suddenly came down her cheek; it was painful for her thinking about escaping the only place she ever knew about. If only her mother was there, she was sure her mother would have prevented it. Ever since her mother passed away, her father had changed completely. He used to be warm and kind, just like how her mother was, but he had changed to be cold, distant from her, and very into his work instead of spending time with both Hinata and her sister Hanabi.

With tears still in her cheeks, Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep. She couldn't handle the pressure she was starting to get in. She didn't even bother going downstairs for dinner, she would rather die from starving than getting married to someone she barely knew just for the sake of the company.

The next day, Hinata went to school with very little enthusiasm. Next to her was Neji, he only thought about how bad he felt that she had to go through something like that. When his uncle had told him, he had gotten very angry and had even yelled at his uncle; in which resulted of Hiashi slapping Neji in the face making him fall down the floor.

"_Forgive me Hiashi-sama, but this is too cruel and unfair for Hinata-sama… Have you considered her feeling, her plans for the future?" Neji said as he touched his warm cheek from the burning sensation he felt. _

"_It does not matter whether she has plans or not… The decision has been made and she will be marrying Sasuke Uchiha… Now I ask of you to keep an eye on her. Do not let her be acquainted with any other boy in her school. I don't want any disgrace to ruin the plans…" Hiashi said._

Neji knew his uncle was a cold man, but he never thought he would go to such extremes as to selling his eldest daughter to another wealthy family. He suddenly saw Hinata stop. He noticed that she was looking at the floor until a sudden drop of water had dropped to the floor. She was crying again. He then placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, trying to let her know that he was there for her. She then looked at him and gave him a warm smile that made him think twice whether she was crying or not earlier.

After getting to school, Hinata had heard from Sakura that Ino had been attacked the night before. She couldn't help but let her tears fall down as she started sobbing into Sakura's embrace. She felt guilty for not accompanying her friend the night before. It was said that she was found unconscious in an alley; bleeding. Due to the loss of blood, she was in a critical stated. The group Ino had gone with had gotten attacked as well. They were all found individually in other alleys. Two didn't make it in time to the hospital, one died in the ambulance, and the other died just as they arrived at the hospital. It was the tragic news that everyone spoke of that day.

Both Hinata and Sakura had gotten to the hospital to see their friend. All the time, Ino didn't wake up, and they still didn't know who had done attacked Ino and the others. It was a good thing that Kiba's family were a family of policemen for ages, so he would always inform everything he knew to both Sakura and Hinata. Even though there still wasn't any sign of Ino waking up; they still hoped that at some point she was going to wake up and get better.

Hinata's week was filled of worries and much other disgrace. Her father had yelled at her many times that week, the reason was because she was so deep in thought, that she would lose concentration whenever someone talked to her. At school, the atmosphere was depressing after the tragic events the days before. Not even talking to her friend Kiba and Shino cheered her up much. Even though Kiba would tease her a lot, she would smile but she would then get back to the usual sadness that everyone carried. Kiba of course, knew all her worries. All he wanted was to let her know that he was there for her.

Despite all the worries Hinata had, there was only one thing that would always cheer her up; it was playing the piano. All those days, after school, she would stay for a little while and play the piano while singing. A couple of times Naruto did pass by just to listen to her. At first, she felt a little embarrassed of having him there listening to her since she wasn't used to it. But then, she started to like it. Every time she would see him around the school, she would get nervous and hide somewhere. It wasn't to avoid him; just the sight of him, would make her get nervous. But in a way, she knew that he had a crush on her friend Sakura as he had tried to ask her out in front of everyone. Sakura of course had rejected him in the meanest way possible. It seems as though that week was not the best since Naruto had almost gotten into a fight the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. No one messed with him. Yet, Hinata was glad that Shikamaru, the class president, had stopped them before fighting with each other.

Friday finally came. And as usual, Hinata had stayed for a little while playing the piano. She didn't catch to see Naruto that day; she guessed he was doing the cleaning in Iruka's classroom. So she decided to go home a little early; either way she couldn't do her usual visit to the hospital to see Ino that day since she had to get ready for the party at night. Luckily, Neji had let her go home alone; step by step he was starting to let her be by herself. Since she knew that it was now up to her in a way.

As she got to her house, all she thought about was how many times she had caught Sasuke's gaze on her. What made her feel even more uncomfortable was that he never took his sight off her. Sakura didn't know anything about Sasuke being her fiancé. She knew how her friend felt about Sasuke; she just needed to find a way to tell her, but to also let her know that she was in no way interested in him.

It was already around five thirty in the evening. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and saw her long formal attire. She gazed at her gown, which dropped all the way to the floor, hugging her figure. She tried to cover her chest as much as she could, but it was unavoidable for her natural features would always stick out. The fabric was of a lilac color, soft cotton made by the finest designers in Japan. Thankfully, Hanabi had taken the time to do her hair. Her sister enjoyed it more than she did, since she never tended to go to any formal events like that. Being homeschooled; brought many disadvantages. But Hanabi was already used to it and she enjoyed it no matter what.

Hinata then left with her father in the car, where the driver took them all the way to the Uchiha's building. Once they got there, Hinata could feel butterflies in her stomach, either from nervousness or anxiety. In a way, she knew it was going to be a long night, but not in the good way or so she thought.

She then entered the building and was struck with so many luxuries; much more luxuries than the Hyuga's company owned.

The party was to be held at the top floor of the building. Once they got there, Hinata accompanied her father, all the time greeting his business partners as politely as she could. They would all compliment her; ask her about her plans for the Hyuga Company (in which she did not seem to answer well as she got nervous). She was then left alone sitting on the table while Hiashi went to greet his other acquaintances. She looked around to see that there was a group of people dancing in the rhythm of the ballad that the musicians were playing. She then noticed that everything in the room was luxurious. The food was to be served within an hour, so she guessed she might as well go out to see the city view from the balcony.

Thankfully, the floor had a balcony that wasn't closed. And for Hinata's luck, there wasn't many people there, only a few. She stood right in front of the fence. The city looked bright with so many different colors of lights. She could see her school from where she was. She then began to think about the piano she most dearly played almost every day. Strangely enough, Naruto always seemed to pop in her head whenever she would go to the music room. There was something about him; the way that he would defend himself and the way he would get in trouble all the time did not seem to even bother him at all. He would get embarrassed in front of the class, and yet he would still smile and joke about it. Nothing would make him feel sad, and that's what would get Hinata's attention. She never stopped looking at him. Not many people in her class seemed to like him; and yet he would always make some friends. Even after fighting with one of his classmates, they would become friends after, and that was because Naruto only looked to have friends and not enemies.

She then heard her father calling her. She quickly rushed inside the room. She then saw that her father was talking to two men. She noticed one of them; Sasuke Uchiha. There was no doubt that the man whom her father was talking to was his older brother Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah, Hinata, please come here." Her father said as she slowly walked next to him. She felt Sasuke's cold eyes looking at her. "I want you to meet Itachi Uchiha, president of the Uchiha Company." Hinata bowed politely to him, in which Itachi then took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It is so nice to finally meet the daughter of Hyuga-san." He said while still smiling.

"And this here is his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha…" Hiashi said. Hinata then bowed to him as well, already feeling butterflies in her stomach. "He is your soon-to-be fiancé my dear. I was talking with Itachi about planning the engagement party… He says he knows of a great place were the party can be held…"

"Of course!" Itachi said smiling. Just by seeing him smile, made Hinata feel a lot more at ease. Itachi seemed to be a much warmer person, unlike his brother. He too was handsome with his long hair which was held in a low ponytail. The tuxedo he wore; made him look younger than he appeared, Hinata was sure that Itachi could either be in his late twenties or early thirties. Although he too possessed the same narrow eyes as his brother Sasuke, and the same serious expression, he was kinder and nicer.

"And I'm sure Sasuke won't have a problem with getting along with Hinata since they do go to the same school." Itachi said.

"Oh, will you look at that? They already know each other; this is definitely not a coincidence, but fate." Hiashi said, making Hinata blush in embarrassment.

Sasuke was speechless the whole time. It made her feel annoyed that she was standing right in front of him and not once did he even said a word.

"Hyuga-san, I would like to discuss a matter of business… Just the two of us…" Itachi said. Hiashi then nodded. "Please Sasuke, make Hinata some company and do not leave her alone… A true gentleman always makes sure the lady is well accompanied." Sasuke only nodded without saying anything, and with that said, Itachi and Hiashi walked to the other side of the room.

As they both got away from almost everyone, Itachi signaled Hiashi to follow him to a door where no one was allowed to go inside but only the employees.

"Hyuga-san," Itachi said as he changed his smiling face into a much serious one. "The sightings are starting again… Three days ago, a group of kids were attacked and found unconsciously bleeding in the streets… I heard from my connections, that this was no man's doing… I am sure it was them, Hiashi."

"I cannot believe they would come back so soon; maybe for another hundred years, but now?" Hiashi said. "We need to do something… Both of our ancestors have been hunting them for years… We cannot let them get their way with the city this time…"

"Indeed… I must say, my employees did tell me that they had found a way to eliminate them… But it is highly risky, and I'm afraid it cannot be used for it will cost the lives of many people in the city…"

In that moment, Hiashi looked over at his daughter who was still standing next to Sasuke speechless.

"As long as my daughter is saved, then nothing else matters…"

Hinata was trying to play with one of her bracelets as she thought of a way to start a conversation with Sasuke. It was difficult for her to initiate a conversation with someone she barely knew, it always happened to her.

"So… I see your brother, Itachi, really cares about you a lot… It must be nice to have an older brother like him always looking out for you…" She said shyly, while looking away.

"Hn…" Sasuke said. "Only when he knows he has to… He doesn't even know what my favorite hobby is, or my dislikes."

After that, there was another silence, in which made Hinata feel very uncomfortable. Just as she was about to tell Sasuke she was going outside the balcony to get some fresh air, the voice of her father stopped her.

"I see you two are getting along." Hiashi said smiling. "Sasuke, please do come and visit our home for dinner one of these days." Hinata quickly looked at his father with a shock look. "We _are_ going to be family soon, so we might as well and get to know each other."

"Of course sir," Sasuke said as he nodded politely, still not showing any expression but his usual cold look. "Just tell me when, and I will go."

"Perfect!" Hiashi said still smiling.

Soon they all heard that the food was going to be served in a couple of minutes. Everyone gathered in groups to sit down in each of the tables that had been assigned to them. They all laughed, drink and talk until the food was finally served. Just before digging in, Itachi decided to sound his glass of wine, making everyone look at him.

"Please, let us all give a toast to the upcoming future of the company, for success and also," He looked at Hiashi. "I give my most honest wishes for everyone to stay healthy and to take care… For we are the biggest thing in the city, the ones who are most admired by everyone."

Everyone then sounded their glasses on wine with each other and immediately starting eating. Hinata didn't even bother to taste her glass of wine. All she wanted was to go home already. Having to sit next to the person she barely knew made her feel nervous.

A few minutes passed, and Hinata still hadn't touched her plate. She looked at the fish that was above her plate, and then she decided to look out the window. Hiashi on the other side was very interested in the conversation that he had on with Itachi and the other men in the table. Only Hinata and Sasuke maintained quiet.

Everyone laughed, ate conversed, danced, etc… Just when the atmosphere was getting quite calm, Hinata saw a sudden dark figure passing fast from where she was sitting. Everyone heard a sudden growl, but not many people paid attention. It was when Hinata decided to stand up and walk toward the window, when a sudden figure came through the window breaking it. Hinata tried to cover herself from the shattered pieces, but was stabbed by a piece of glass in her arm.

Everyone screamed in fear as they started rushing toward the elevator; and others to the stairs. Some hid themselves under the tables, trying to not look at the creature. But the creature was smart and fast, it managed to run toward some people and bite them. With his claws, the creature scratched the whole walls and tore people's skin apart.

Luckily, Hinata had been spared from the when the creature had entered for she quickly fell to the floor from the pain she felt on her arm with the peace of glass. Since her father was nowhere to be seen, she decided to hide under the table that was next close to the window.

"Hinata!" She heard her father say

"God dammit!" Hiashi said to himself. He was on the other side of the room, being protected by Itachi's security guards. "Uchiha-sama, call reinforcements!"

"I'm already on it." Itachi said. He then looked at Sasuke, his little brother was looking at everything in shock, he would never forgive himself for exposing his little brother in such an event. "This is Itachi Uchiha, bring out the guns!" He said while talking on the cell phone.

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Itachi said looking over at Hiashi, who was more worried than he ever thought, would see.

"I-I don't know..." Hiashi said looking at the floor. "Those bastards will pay for this!"

Another large group of guards quickly led them outside the room into a much safer one; while the others guards stayed shooting at the creature. The creature only jumped in amusement as the guards aimed fire, while everyone screamed in horror.

Hinata couldn't believe everything she was seeing. Her hands and feet started shaking, so she hugged herself, still under the table. She then started praying for a way to stop the creature. She decided to take a peek while the creature stood in front of her. She stood still for a moment as she heard it sniffing. She then felt her only protection being lifted away from her; exposing her. She looked up in horror; the creature had the features of an animal, almost wolf like.

She felt its red eyes looking deep into hers. She stood still; her breath was caught on her breath as the creature crouched down to smell at her. The sight was so scary that she couldn't hold it anymore so she screamed as she stood up to run away. Hinata ran as fast as she could, but a sudden deep pain made her fall to the floor screaming. She then felt the creature's saliva drip down its mouth, falling on her dress and hair. Hinata looked away, as she thought of how her last moments were. She would never get to graduate. Her plans of going to college and getting both her sister and her cousin far away from her family's graze, what would she do if she was eaten?

The creature lifted Hinata by grabbing her arm. She saw its dark greasy fur, stained in blood; it reeked of blood as well. Its breath was horrible as it opened the mouth to growl at her in her last moments. She tried to move, but it was impossible for she felt a deep pain in the left side of her abdomen.

Just as it was about to yank her arm off, a sudden growl was heard from the other side of the room.

It was another creature, similar to the one that was holding her. But instead of having the same greasy dark fur, its fur was a lighter color, almost a yellowish color. Its eyes were a deep blue, not red. It rushed over to the creature that was holding her, and pushed it to the other side of the room; making Hinata drop to the floor and land on her wound. She kept still laying on the floor, as the blonde creature rushed to the dark one. She saw how it ripped the other creature's tongue off, leaving a massive puddle of blood. The dark creature screamed in pain, and soon, the blonde one managed to weaken it by punching it hard.

It gave a last punch, and Hinata heard the sound of scull crashing onto the floor. She looked up to see that the blonde one then moved toward her, leaving the other one lay on the floor bleeding to death. Her last vision was of its blue eyes looking at her in pain. She wondered if it would eat her. She didn't care anymore; the pain was so unbearable that she soon closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. It gets a little difficult to write during the week with so many work.<p>

The chapter was short, but this is as much as I can write now.

Feel free to message me, comment on the story, etc... I am open to every opinion.

P.S.

This is my second fanfic story, i'm still getting used to all of this.

Take care everyone!


End file.
